Despertar
by wiintersleep
Summary: Light Yagami sueña últimamente con su primer encuentro con L. Aunque en su interior sepa a qué es debido, su carácter le impide reconocerlo. ¿Acabará aceptando lo que siente, tras darse cuenta de que esta sea su última noche juntos?


******Despertar.**

* * *

_Flashback. Encuentro._

Aquel día se le había hecho demasiado tarde. Yagami Light llegaba directamente a casa después de la preparatoria, estudiaba, cenaba y se iba a dormir. Podría decirse que era un estudiante ejemplar, a la vez que la convivencia con su familia era estupenda. Sin embargo ese viernes sus compañeros de clase lo habían liado para ir a un karaoke cercano al instituto, por lo que el tiempo se le echaba encima. Su madre estaría extremadamente preocupada.

Aminoró su marcha al oír gemidos de dolor cerca de él. Miró hacia la dirección donde parecía provenir el ruido mientras fruncía el ceño con una expresión iracunda al contemplar aquella escena. Un hombre de unos 40 años que, por sus movimientos y forma de hablar, Light pronto dedujo que estaba borracho, acorralaba a una joven estudiante, tal vez de su misma edad o incluso más joven, e intentaba hacer quién sabía qué con ella. Sin ninguna muestra de preocupación hacia sí mismo, el joven sacó un cuaderno negro de su mochila… un cuaderno que, desde que lo encontró en el patio de su instituto tirado, había cambiado su destino de la manera más insospechada…

**...**

Un señor mayor irrumpió en la suite presidencial del Hotel Imperial, caminando deprisa hacia un joven que ocupaba parte del sofá y comía un pastel de fresas calmadamente.

-Bienvenido Watari… -murmuró.

-Ryüzaki, ha habido más noticias de muertes.

El joven mordió la cuchara y extendió la mano, demandando los datos. Después de leerlos, los tiró sobre la mesa, pensando en las historias de los criminales que acababan de morir.

-Watari.

-¿Sí?

-Por favor, averigua el camino que sigue Yagami-kun desde su casa hasta el instituto.

**...**

"No había cometido ningún fallo anoche". Light no dejó de repetirse aquella frase en toda la mañana. Había actuado impulsivamente al apuntar el nombre de aquel hombre en la Death note… ni si quiera sabía si era un criminal o no, aunque lo pareciera, y eso lo hacía vulnerable. Había miles de inconvenientes por su actuación: la chica podía haberlo visto allí, sus amigos sabían a qué hora desapareció del karaoke… Sin embargo podía refugiarse en la causa de la muerte… "Söto Kyosuke. Se da cuenta de sus errores mientras intenta abusar de una chica de preparatoria, se aleja hacia el puente de Tokyo y se suicida". Tal y como lo había escrito en el cuaderno negro, el criminal había dejado en paz a la chica, que aprovechó para huir, y se había alejado de allí. Sin embargo, Light no podía estar tranquilo… no estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas tan impulsivamente, siempre lo había organizado todo hasta el punto de no dejar ningún cabo suelto… No, no podía preocuparse por ello… o L se daría cuenta. En ese momento sonó la sirena que indicaba el final del examen.

-Yagami, comprendo que seas el estudiante más ejemplar del Instituto, pero has estado todo el examen ausente –lo riñó el profesor. Mierda, ¿hasta él se había dado cuenta?-. Espero que esto no te impida acceder a la Universidad con la mejor calificación.

-Sí, señor… -se disculpó él antes de salir, mientras el profesor reñía a otro alumno por haberse sentado incorrectamente. Light se detuvo y se giró hacia atrás, se trataba de un chico de su edad, moreno, con los ojos oscuros y unas ojeras que teñían su piel extremadamente pálida, y vestido con una ancha camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules, lo observaba atentamente mientras saboreaba una piruleta. Por algún motivo, tuvo un escalofrío.

-¡Eh, Light!

-Yamamoto…

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto ayer? ¡Lo estábamos pasando estupendamente!

-¿Eh? Ah, ya… pero ya sabes, hoy era el examen de acceso a la universidad.

-Venga ya, Light. Si siempre eres el primero –bromeó su amigo.

Él rió incómodo con su broma. Al desviar la mirada vio al mismo chico de antes detrás suyo, caminando hacia él y pasando de largo.

-Esto… Yamamoto, tengo que irme.

-¿Cómo? Todavía no te he contado la mejor parte. Justo cuando te fuiste vinieron las chicas… ¡Eh, Light!

"Maldito bocazas" pensó. Nada más salir lo vio de nuevo sentado en un banco, aparentemente esperándolo. Light suspiró y pasó de largo mientras el otro lo observaba con media sonrisa de suficiencia.

**...**

Obviamente, obtuvo otra vez la puntuación más alta. Aquel idiota del profesor tendría que disculparse ante él. Sin embargo, hubo un dato que no esperaba… no era el único que iba a pronunciar el discurso, puesto que otro alumno había sacado la misma nota que él. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que se trataba del mismo que le había estado observando durante el examen de acceso. Se inclinó después de pronunciar el discurso, a modo de saludo, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, seguido del otro alumno, que comenzó a hablarle como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Yagami Light –murmuró-. Sé que estás muy interesado en el caso Kira. Tu padre es el jefe de detectives Söichirö Yagami, y tu aspiración es llegar a ser como él… incluso ya has resuelto varios casos por ti mismo cuando la policía necesitó ayuda…

"Quién es este tío" se preguntó Light con desconfianza.

-Por eso… tengo algo que decirte. Un dato muy importante sobre el caso Kira, pero que no puedes contar a nadie.

-Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie –respondió el en el mismo tono de voz cuando ambos terminaron de bajar las escaleras-. ¿Qué es?

-Yo soy L.

* * *

**"Despierta"**

Light abrió los ojos mientras jadeaba, empapado en sudor, se incorporó en la cama mirando a su alrededor. Se volteó para comprobar que no había despertado a L y miró con desprecio las esposas que lo unían a él. Chasqueó la lengua, ¿qué significado tenía que hubiera vuelto a soñar de nuevo con su primera aparición ante él? Suspiró cansado y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, recordando el por qué estaba así en aquellos momentos. Todo empezó cuando L había comenzado a sospechar que él era Kira. Había estado tan cerca de hacerle callar en el hospital, cuando su padre ingresó de un ataque al corazón. En aquella ocasión, incluso L le dijo que era probable que no fuese Kira. ¿Por qué no siguió ese camino? Debió ser por algo en su conducta… o, simplemente, porque L odiaba equivocarse. Igual que él. De todas formas, debía conseguir quitarse sus sospechas de encima lo más rápido posible, aquello se estaba alargando demasiado…

-¿Yagami-kun?

Light despertó de su trance. No se había dado cuenta de que su enemigo estaba despierto y que lo observaba atentamente.

-¿Mm? Tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Qué clase de pesadilla? ¿Algo relacionado con Kira?

-Puede ser –se volteó restándole importancia.

-Sabes, Yagami-kun… últimamente te despiertas siempre a la misma hora, así que debes tener muchas pesadillas. ¿Será la presión?

Light frunció el ceño con ira. ¿Le estaba vacilando?

-Dijiste que si yo no era Kira, todo caería por su propio peso y me creerías –replicó enojado incorporándose de pronto-, pero no veo que eso esté ocurriendo.

-Más indicios para creer que eres Kira -Light aguantó las ganas de darle un puñetazo. Ryüzaky suspiró-. Yagami-kun, no es que simplemente lo sospeche… SÉ que eres tú. Lo único que necesito son las pruebas para presentárselas al resto de integrantes de la investigación. No me mires con esa aversión –le dijo poniendo pucheros-, realmente admiro tu inteligencia y tu capacidad al haber sido capaz de llegar hasta este extremo, tienes la sangre demasiado fría… incluso mataste a 11 agentes inocentes del FBI. Nunca te perdonaré por eso, Light.

¿Eh? ¿Acababa de llamarle por su nombre? Esa era la primera vez…

-Ryüzaki…

-Admítelo. Admite que eres Kira.

-Si no confías en mí, no veo razón para que yo haga lo mismo… -murmuró volviendo a acostarse en la cama, dándole la espalda.

L lo observó con cierto indicio de tristeza… maldito cabezota. Había estado investigando a Light Yagami desde hacía un tiempo. Aunque sabía que era Kira, no comprendía por qué últimamente no ponía todo su empeño por demostrarlo. ¿Tal vez con saberlo él le bastaba? No, tenía que dar todo de sí para que fuera arrestado. Pero era tanto desperdicio… una cabeza como la de Yagami no podía ser desperdiciada así como así… pocas veces había tenido la suerte de encontrar a alguien con su capacidad y, ahora que lo tenía frente a frente, resultaba ser un asesino de masas. Se volvió a preguntar una vez más, mientras se mordía levemente el dedo, que habría sido de él si hubiera pensado de la misma forma que su 'enemigo'. No, él nunca habría matado a los agentes del FBI. Kira afirmaba que quería un mundo mejor libre de delincuentes, pero hasta él mismo se había vuelto uno de ellos al fracasar con su propia política. "Yagami-kun… creo que te estás volviendo loco…" observó por última vez a Light, de espaldas a él y le revolvió el pelo con cierto cariño. Luego se recostó del lado contrario, dándole también la espalda, mientras suspiraba cansado.

Light tragó saliva. ¿A qué había venido eso? Intentó dormirse para restarle importancia, pero el saber que se había ruborizado no le ayudó en absoluto. Maldición… si tan sólo Misa no hubiera dejado pruebas tan delatadoras en las cintas de vídeo… ahora que lo pensaba había tenido muchos fallos. Después de haber perdido los recuerdos sobre la Death note, L lo había tratado como a su compañero, incluso en algunos momentos le había mostrado su cariño, igual que hace un momento, al revolverle el pelo… sin embargo, ahora que los había vuelto a recuperar, volvía a ser su enemigo… ¿qué había cambiado en su comportamiento? No podía entenderlo. ¿Tanto cambiaba ante el hecho de ser Kira un minuto y al siguiente no serlo? No podía ser tan diferente, era imposible. Sin embargo, L lo había percibido. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Es por tu mirada, Yagami-kun…

A Light se le paralizó el cuerpo. ¿Su… mirada?

-Pero no te preocupes, sólo yo te lo he notado. No te sirve hacerte el dormido.

Cuando Light se recuperó del asombro y fue a voltearse, Ryüzaki impulsó rápidamente su brazo derecho para colocarlo al lado de la cabeza de Light. La ligera cadena rodeaba el cuello del universitario.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

L profundizó el agarre, lo que hizo que Light intentara quitarse las cadenas de encima, pero eso sólo sirvió para que su agresor apresara sus manos y las colocara a ambos lados de la almohada, quedando ellos en una posición un tanto comprometida.

-Vaya –pronunció L-, si Misa viera esto moriría de celos –sonrió.

-¿Qué dic…? –no pudo acabar de hablar, ya que los labios de su enemigo habían apresado los suyos propios. Quedó en shock, pero no se apartó, sino que relajó todo su cuerpo correspondiendo al detective.

-¿Por qué no puedes perder de nuevo tus recuerdos? –murmuró éste casi inaudiblemente.

-…

-Puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad, Light? Hazlo… hazlo y prometo que dejaré de perseguirte, mi investigación se moverá hacia otra parte.

-Olvidas que no soy Kira.

-Basta ya de mentiras –presionó más la almohada, haciendo que las cadenas se incrustaran más en el cuello de Light. L se acercó a su oído-. ¿No te molesta que haga esto? –le lamió, provocando que su compañero dejara escapar un ligero gemido-. Ya veo que no. ¿Te ocurrió lo mismo, verdad? Este fue tu fallo, Yagami-kun. Fue en el momento en que decidiste perder tus recuerdos cuando todo acabó para ti. Antes de eso, yo ya te atraía –murmuró mientras ascendía con sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Light, causando en éste ligeros estremecimientos-, pero eras demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo. Tú eras Kira y yo L. Enemigos de muerte. Sin embargo, al perder tus recuerdos como Kira, eso cambió, ya no éramos enemigos. Entonces trabajamos juntos, y ese sentimiento surgió. Por supuesto nunca dijiste nada, "¿cómo he podido fijarme en un hombre?" fue lo que pensaste.

Mientras L seguía hablando, le había arrancado la camisa y descendía, jugando con su lengua, por el torso desnudo de Kira, que intentó quitárselo de encima en vano. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta esa situación?

-De… detente –tartamudeó cuando el detective desabrochó sus pantalones-. No, Ryüzaki, si haces eso yo… ah… -se mordió la mano intentando no tirar todo su orgullo por la borda admitiendo que lo que L le hacía ahora mismo le estaba gustando.

-Si te gusta sólo tienes que decirlo –sonrió él victorioso, mientras se deshacía de su ropa interior sin resistencia, y volvía a besar al joven.

-L…

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres oír más? Personalmente, preferiría terminar esto antes… -comentó mientras señalaba la erección de su compañero, ruborizando a éste-. Pero si insistes… -le dio la vuelta a su compañero bruscamente, mientras éste no podía impedir nada de lo que le estaba haciendo-. Cada día te gustaba más, aunque seguías estando indeciso por el hecho de que ambos fuésemos hombres… ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que aquella noche ibas a confesar todo lo que sentías… sin embargo, por alguna razón… la memoria volvió a ti.

L dejó de hablar cuando acercó su mano a la cara de Light para cogerlo del mentón y que lo mirara.

-Pero no te preocupes, Yagami-kun. He de admitir que yo también sentí lo mismo. Me encontré en la misma confusa situación que tú.

Antes de que éste respondiera, L metió dos de sus dedos en su boca, impidiéndole el hablar, mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Después de unos segundos, apartó su mano de la boca de Light y la deslizó por su espalda hasta llegar a donde ésta acababa, para introducir aquellos mismos dedos en su entrada. Light mordió la almohada, no podía gemir, no podía gritar… le haría parecer que todo esto estaba siendo una violación, aunque en realidad lo estuviera disfrutando.

-¿Qué ocurre, Light-kun? ¿Por qué no dices nada? No conseguirás que crea que te estoy obligando a hacer esto.

-E… es lo que estás… haciendo.

-¿De verdad? –cuestionó a la vez que empezaba a masajear el miembro erecto de su compañero- A mí no me lo parece.

Aquello lo pilló desprevenido y gimió sin poder evitarlo, por lo que media sonrisa arrogante tomó forma en los labios de L, logrando que éste aumentara el ritmo del íntimo roce. Yagami Light agarró con todas sus fuerzas la almohada, con las manos en puños, notando como el calor comenzaba a tomar forma en su cuerpo.

-¿Está bien si…?

-¿BROMEAS? ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-De acuerdo, entonces me detendré aquí, Light-kun –murmuró en su oído, provocando un último escalofrío en él.

Light respiró entrecortadamente. Por fin se había detenido… ¿por fin? ¿Era eso lo que deseaba? Se mordió el labio al mirar hacia abajo y ver su miembro completamente erecto, tanto que incluso dolía. Gimió inconscientemente al cambiar de postura, logrando que su compañero soltara una risotada.

-Es por tu culpa, ¡idiota! –gritó enfurecido.

-Pues acaba por ti mismo –lo ignoró L.

-Eso… ¿cómo puedes decirlo con tanta soltura?

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que acabe yo por ti?

-¡No!

-Es una lástima… va a dolerte mucho más que ahora –sonrió el detective acariciándolo levemente.

-Ya… es suficiente –suspiró Light quedándose inmóvil boca arriba.

-¿Estás dándome tu permiso…? No, ¿me estás pidiendo que acabe lo que he empezado?

-…

-¿No vas a responder? Está bien, me lo tomaré como un sí. Si estás de acuerdo, quédate callado.

-… Eso no es muy justo por tu parte, L.

L sonrió complacido. Qué infantil…

Lo volvió a besar, esta vez con ternura, más lentamente, esperando a que él le correspondiera de la misma manera, y así ocurrió. Light correspondió a sus besos, profundizándolos todavía más y ascendiendo con sus manos por la espalda del detective, despojándolo de la camiseta y mordiendo levemente su cuello. L suspiró mientras descendía a besos por todo el torso del chico, hasta llegar a su miembro, con el que continuó lo que había empezado. Light se sobresaltó cuando notó que su compañero había ido más allá de las manos, y lo succionaba lentamente al principio, para después continuar a un ritmo más frenético.

-Ryü… Ryüzaki… ah… detente… voy… voy a…

-No te preocupes –dijo lamiendo toda su longitud-, puedes hacerlo.

-Ah… no… es… es asqueroso… Ryü… ¡L! –forcejeó levemente, poco antes de llegar al clímax con un último estremecimiento.

Light suspiró entrecortadamente una y otra vez, tendido en la cama. No podía ser… Acababa de terminar en la boca de su enemigo.

-Yagami-kun –él abrió los ojos para ver a su compañero totalmente desnudo y dispuesto a continuar. Se dejó guiar por él, y sin impedimentos, mientras L lo colocaba en una posición más cómoda para ambos, sentándolo encima de él.

-Tal vez duela un poco al principio –avisó.

Y sin más dilación, penetró su interior. Light gritó de dolor por un momento, hasta que intentó acallarse mordiéndose de nuevo.

-No hagas eso –le dijo dulcemente Ryüzaky-, te harás daño.

-El… el daño me lo estás haciendo tú, idiota.

-Entonces, para que sea justo, muérdeme a mí.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Definitivamente, eres un pervertido… -murmuró Yagami desviando la mirada por su sonrojo.

-Sí, tal vez… pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás –le respondió el otro mientras comenzaba de nuevo a un ritmo suave.

Light calló de pronto. Le dolía más de lo que había imaginado, pero no podía quejarse de nuevo, y si mordía a su enemigo era como dejarse vencer por él. Abrió los ojos con complicación, observando la piel tersa y blanca del detective sin nombre siendo levemente desgarrada por sus uñas. Sin pararse a pensarlo, hundió su cara en su cuello y lo mordió, causando que éste se detuviera después de dejar escapar un profundo gemido de placer. Light aprovechó para mirarlo a los ojos. Adivinó que L nunca pensó que lo mordería, ya que estaba totalmente sonrojado y sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurre, L? ¿Te desmoronas por tan poco? –ironizó.

Él lo observó fríamente, recuperado de su asombro, y lo cogió del brazo para hacer un movimiento rápido y colocarlo debajo de su cuerpo. A Light se le erizó la piel cuando volvió a penetrarle, más duramente que la vez anterior.

-…

-¿Tienes alguna queja, Yagami-kun?

-…

-Supongo que no irás a desmoronarte tú también, ¿no es cierto? –le agarró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, se detuvo al instante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo soltó de inmediato. Él… estaba siendo cruel con su compañero, la mirada de éste se lo demostraba. Light no le había dicho nada, pero vio en sus ojos que definitivamente aquello no era lo que esperaba. Estaba actuando como Kira, cuando le daban aquellos ataques de locura y se desquitaba incluso con un reo menor. Estaba claro que no se podía comparar la muerte de una persona con el hecho de estar forzando en ese momento a Light… porque, aunque él se lo hubiera permitido, en realidad seguro que le repudiaba… - Lo siento… Yagami-kun.

Había sido un idiota, lo admitía. Por mucha actitud burlesca que Light tuviera hacia él, no podía haberse descontrolado de aquella manera. L se separó de su compañero y permaneció de espaldas a él, sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Yo… no quise hacerte daño.

Light dio media vuelta y permaneció boca arriba, observando el techo, en silencio. ¿Qué estaba diciendo ahora? Ese idiota…

-Dejémoslo aquí.

-Realmente eres un idiota –suspiró Light-. Tienes escrito por toda la cara lo que estás pensando. Si no acabas lo que has empezado… no habrá una segunda vez…

L observó detenidamente al peligroso sujeto que se hallaba en su cama. Parecía tan frágil en ese momento… pero no lo era. Aunque lo pareciera por un segundo, seguía teniendo esa aura que nunca lo abandonaba. Light Yagami podía ser muchas cosas, pero la fragilidad no era una de sus características. Era alguien malvado, lo sabía, y aún así había terminado teniendo sentimientos por él… Además, no había intentado evitarlo si quiera. Sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro y cuál sería su destino por haberse involucrado con él de aquella manera. Tanto si Light confesaba que era Kira como si no lo hacía, el final de ambos sería el mismo, y no porque el asesino no le quisiera también… sino porque ya era algo inevitable. Los dos habían cavado la tumba del otro. Precisamente porque se odiaban, peleaban a muerte. Se amaban.

L se incorporó y arrastró a Light consigo, abrazándolo y revolviéndole el pelo como si se tratara de un chaval.

-De acuerdo, Light ^^ ¿Quieres que continúe?

-Eso lo has imaginado tú solito…

Antes de que acabara de hablar, el moreno sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Había decidido deshacerse de las esposas que los mantenía unidos, al día siguiente. Esa noche sería la primera y la última a su lado como amante. Acarició sus cabellos castaños y descendió por su rostro. Mientras lo miraba fijamente, acarició sus párpados, sus pómulos, su cuello, su pecho… mientras Light cerraba los ojos dejándose hacer por el suave tacto de su amante. L hundió la cabeza en el cuello de su compañero, descendiendo por él, lamiéndolo, embriagándose de él, sintiendo su placer saliendo por cada poro de su piel, a la vez que lo mordía con suavidad, pero con la intensidad necesaria para provocar escalofríos al castaño.

Ryüzaki alzó levemente las caderas del joven para introducir de nuevo su miembro entre ellas, provocando nuevas sensaciones de placer en ambos. Se deslizó en su interior una y otra vez y, al comprobar que Light ya se había adaptado a él, avanzó a un ritmo más frenético. Light acortó más la distancia entre ellos, aprisionándolo más con sus piernas y abrazándose a su cuerpo, lo que hizo más fácil la tarea del detective, quien penetró su interior con más avidez, sin detenerse a descansar un solo momento. Sentían como todo acabaría pronto, sentían el calor amenazando con salir de sus cuerpos, sentían… que jamás habían experimentado aquel anhelo con nadie más.

L echó la cabeza hacia atrás al notar que el clímax alcanzaba su cuerpo, de la misma manera que Light curvaba su espalda con un último gemido, profundizando su agarre en el detective; al sentir ambos esas oleadas de placer que sacudían cada parte de su ser. L se dejó caer sobre su compañero en la cama, suspirando entrecortadamente.

Sin que los dos pronunciaran una sola palabra más, pues no hacía falta, permanecieron así hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

_**N/A.**_

_**¡De acuerdo! Por fin, tras tantos años en ésta página... publico otra historia después de haberme cambiado el nick, el perfil, ¡y hasta de gustos! (hehehe)**_

_**Sí... la verdad es que las otras historias no me gustaban, así que simplemente las borré ^^U**_

_**Aww... es el primer fanfic yaoi que hice así que... espero que al menos me haya salido decente u_u" Al menos yo estoy contenta con el resultado ^^**_

_**Me hubiera gustado poner muuuuchas cosas más pero entonces dejaría de ser one-shoot... Realmente... me cuesta mucho hacer historias cortas... siempre quiero poner tanto contenido T_T**_

_**Como última aclaración, he de decir que éste one-shoot era en un principio, parte de un fanfic mucho más largo, que abarcaba toda la serie de Death Note. Tenía pensado hacer una historia alternativa centrada en el romance de estos dos, pero que siguiera su curso normal del manga ^^**_

_**Fue realmente difícil... ¡así que lo dejé aquí! Muchas escenas y escenarios que propongo en la historia ni si quiera cuadran con la original... ¿Me rendiría demasiado pronto? T_T**_

_**Tal vez lo intente de nuevo, en otra ocasión...**_

_**Matta-nee ^^**_


End file.
